Secrets Revealed
by LuVtOdAnCe
Summary: Miley and lily enter a singing competition and the prize is singing with Jessica Simpson at a football game. When jessica Simpson is unable to attend the show what celebrity will fill in... R
1. And so it begins

**At drama class:**

"Now class, it's time for our breathing excercise. Breath in, ahhhhhh hold it." Mr. Dwash said under his breath.

Oliver accidently let go of his breath and got one hour of detention!

Then two minutes later Mr. Dwash said," And let it out slowly, haaaaaaaaaa.

Then Miley said to Lily, "This is one of the most boring classes on earth!"

"Well, at least it's not music." Lily said.

Miley gave Lily a really angry look before saying," How could you hate music?"

"Well then its time for you to get really bored, because drama is over!" said Miley.

"Oh no my worst subject." complained, Lily.

"Don't worry Lily you'll be fine." Miley reassured her friend.

**At music class:**

" Ok class today I have a form for a singing competion and if you want to do it you will have to sign the bottom of this slip, have your parents do the same thing, put down what song you will be singing for your audition, and how old you are." Said our music teacher Ms. Joaungule.

Then Miley told Lily," You see Lily you can get a good grade in music."

"Well I guess I can try it, but im not that good of a singer." Said, Lily.

"I mean you will probably win- "then Miley cut her off.

What do you mean your a great singer Lily, I mean since I'm already a singer I dont even need to enter this contest.

"Well if you don't enter this contest then I'm not either." Lily said.

" Come on Lily you know that if I enter this contest I'll win it." Said Miley

"So what I dont care if you win."

"Lily i know you, you do care about winning." Miley said in a sad tone.

"No Miley I wont, I promise." Lily begged showing the puppy dog pout.

"Ok I'll do the contest!"

"Thanks!" Replied, Lily.

"O My Gosh!" Lily exclaimed

"What is it now Lily?!" Asked Miley.

"It says here that if you win you get to get free food at the last football game and best of all, at the beginning of the game you get to sing Star Spangled Banner with Jessica Simpson!"

"OMG!!!" Exclaimed Miley

Then Lily's mouth just stood open in shock.

"Then Miley said to her, Lily now whats wrong with you."

"Look at the back of that boys head that is getting something out of his locker."

"Lily its a boys head there is nothing wrong with that.

Then the boy closed his locker, turned around and it was only a minute before Miley screamed,"Jake!"

**sorry it was really short, but its my first fanfic and I'm only ten please don't flame me, so please review so i can update!**


	2. Jake!

**A\N ok i know that i didnt get that many reviews but i cant help it i feel like updating!**

**hallway:**

"Jake!"

"Miley!"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Miley as she walked towards him.

"Well they finished the movie a month early so i thought i would come back."

"Why are you so surpriesed? Did you not think I was gonna come back?"

" No I did it's just that you came early and I wasn't planning on walkin in the hall and find you standng right next to my locker."

"Oh this is yours." Replied Jake with a confused look.

"Yup it's only been hers since the begining of the year." Lily mumbled to jake.

" Oh hi there Lily!" Jake told Lily acting like he have seen her there the hole time.

"Sup!"

"Nothing much."

"Um Lily why don't you go save four seat in the cafatera for us."

"Sure!"

"Thanks!"

"So um Miley how are you."

"I'm good now that you came back! All though I do want my locker back!" Joked Miley.

"Dont worry I'm actually the locker right next to you i was only there because i remembered your locker number so i wanted to wait for you here."

"So um lets go to lunch now."

"Thats a very good idea!" replied Jake.

When they walked in there Amber and Ashley started to scream!

Then Ashley said,"Oh look Amber Jakes back lets go say hi to him and tell him that we want to go ro the dance with

him."

As soon as they came up to Jake he told them, "Sorry unavailable!"

"Wow!" They said.

"Already how did that happen you must have met someone in the hallway just now or something like that."

"No actually we were together before I left for Romania."

"Yup!" Miley exclaimed to them.

"Are you sure you want to date her."

"Yup i"m sure." Then Jake and Miley sat down next Oliver and Lily and ate their lunch.

**A\N ok i know that I ended it a bit wierdly, but hope you like it! plez r&r!**


	3. secrets

**A\N sorry I have not been updating I was really busy! Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so dont sue me!**

**At lunch...**

" Hey Amber, Ashley, theres no point of staring at Miley and Jake because Miley wont give Jake up." Lily told Amber and Ashley as she ate another chip.

"Oh! trust me its going to be Jake who gives up Miley just wait and see, it will happen!" Amber and Ashley replied to Lily's coment.

"What ever!" Lily replied back to them.

"Hey Jake Im trying out for a singing competion!" Miley exclaimed to her boyfrind.

"Cool! When is it?" "Next Monday, but its no special occasion you dont have to come." "Miley of course I want to come see you sing. Weather the judges say bad or good I still think that your a good singer!"

"Well thank you, but you dont have to pretend that Im a good singer." I mean if you want to thats fine with me, but the truth is ussally a good choice so you can tell me the truth if you want to I'll be able to take it bad or good."

**After lunch...**

"Hey miley!" Lily said as Miley walked into the bathroom.

" Oh hi Lily! what up!"

"Oh nothing i just saw Jake talking to Teddy."

"And...?" Miley replied with a confused look.

"And he was asking him how he should ask you out on a date!"

"Really!?" MIley asked her best friend, but before she could say yup! They heard a voice that sounded like Jake saying,"MIley!"

"Oh hi Lily would you mind leaving?"

"Oh yeah of course I'll leave!" "Thanks Lily!"

"So what were you going to tell me." Miley told Jake acting like she knew nothing.

"Oh yeah I wanted to know if you wanted to see my new movie on Saturday!" "You mean like a date?! Miley questioned Jake.

"Yup! toattaly a date!" the limo will be at your place by 5:00." Oh Jake I have to go to a party can you pick me up at 7:00?"

"Oh sure!" "Who is the party for? "Um... my Aunt Brenda! She's coming back from Florida today.

"Ok 7:00 it..." Jake was cut off by the bell right before he was going to say is.

"So what are you going to do on your date, and since when do you have an aunt brenda that lives in Florida?" Lily questioned her friend. "Since never I have a Hannah concert that he can't know about, and we are going to see his new movie."

"Oh, so why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"Why would i tell him I'm Hannah Montana?" Miley replied to her friend.

" Maybe because you should tell him the truth every once and a while."

"I know I hate lying to Jake, but sometimes there's a point that I can't tell him the truth." " I know what you mean sometimes you can't say the truth, but rather the truth hurts or doesn't hurt you should still tell him!"

"Lily, not helping!" "One day you will have to tell the truth, you just wait and see."

**Please review! I know it was realllllllly short! but if you review the next one will be way longer!**


	4. The mall

**A/N sorry I have not been updating lately I've been working on my other stories more, but now I'm gonna be updating way more!**

**Disclaimer:I own no one in this chapter!**

**At the mall...**

"Oh Lily this is a cute outfit you think I should buy this for my date with Jake on Saturday."

"Oh, sure, but I thought that you were gonna buy these shoes and they don't really match." Lily responed to her best friend as she held up the cute pare of shoes.

"Nah, these shoes are cuter and they match." "That's true!"

Miley thought about what Lily said earlier at school and started to feel bad about it since she couldn't tell the truth to Jake and he had always been honest with her, but she hadn't since she lied to Jake about her not being Hannah montana.

After Miley and Lily bought the clothes they took their bags and met Jakson outside.

"Finally the two of you are done I thought we would never leave." Jakson said adding a little laugh to his statement.

"HaHa very funny! let's just leave." Miley exclaimed sartascically(I dont know how to spell it.) as her and Lily threw their bags towards Jakson.

"Uh these bags are heavy." Jskson exclaimed as he almost fell to the ground but managed to hold himself up from the ground. _"Man these bags are heavy, why can't she just me Hannah montana well she shopped, that way people would carry these for her." _Now he heard noises from the back of his head, but just kept anoying him, then he heard a tap on his shoulder still ignored the person. All the sudden he heard a screaming so he turned around and there was Roxie.

"AHHHHHHH, dont scare me like that."

"I was just gonna help you with the bags." Roxie said starting to turn around.

"Never mind you can scare me when ever you want to as long as you carry these bags for me." Jakson said which made the strong body guard turn back around and grab the bags from him.

"Thank you so much!" Jackson shouted as he shook his hands in aganising paine.

"Sure now can we just go now." Rovie shouted as she walked up to miley and covered her up with her hole body.

"Roxie, may I ask you what you are doing?""Well I'm protecting you of course like I always do.""Im Miley, not Hannah!"

"Oh yeah, uh sorry." Roxie replied as she backed away from her.

"Whatever let's go!"

So they all headed out of the mall and walked towards the limo, and as soon as she stepped into the limo she heard a bunch of people shouting out, "Look it's the girl that is dating Jake Ryan!"

"Get in the car everyone!" Miley shouted as she jumped into the car.

"Uh!" "I wanted the window seat!" Lilly shouted in anger.

"To bad!" Right after miley exclaimed that the limo driver drove the away.

**A/N I know it was really short, but if I finish updating my other stories today, and I get reviews, then I will update this again!**


End file.
